Genie in a Bottle
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Syaoran es un abogado serio que no esperaba nada de la vida.. hasta que recibe de regalo una botella muy especial que lo cambiara todo. ONEGAI LEANLO¡¡¡¡¡¡ n.n
1. Chapter 1

Genie in a bottle

by: Sango – Tsunade y Viridiana

Disclaimer: CCS no nos pertenece, pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, (aunque Syao y Eri, son NUESTROS n.-, Touya y Yue, no por razones obvias y Fujitaka aunque tiene lo suyo es muy mayor para nosotras n.n.

Disclaimer 2: Para el titulo nos basamos en la canción de Christina Aguilera, aunque en el fic no hay nada que se refiera a esta "Por ahora".

Cap. 1: El cumpleaños de Syaoran

Era un día soleado, en China, específicamente, Hong Kong. Un joven llamado Syaoran Li celebraba su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños (n/a: 25 por si a las moscas n.nU). Su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa, fue a felicitarlo junto con su esposa Tomoyo. Los cuales recién casados, acababan de llegar de su luna de miel por Arabia. Y que fue interrumpida por los alegatos de la joven.

**FLASH BACK**

**En un cuarto de hotel, con la vista al desierto. La brisa matinal llegaba a refrescar el lugar tan soleado. Los tonos azul del cielo y el café de la arena; daban una vista que mas de una persona envidiaría a esta pareja de recién casados.**

**Están recostados en la cama, aun con la ropa de dormir., disfrutando de esos momentos de intimidad.**

**-No creo que debamos faltar al cumpleaños de Shaoran. –Corto de pronto Tomoyo Hiragizawa el beso de su marido. –Es tu mejor amigo; y ahora el mío…**

**El joven no parecía oírla. Seguía entretenido en el cuello de ella.**

**-Eri… es en serio. –No quería dejarse llevar, pero es que Eriol era muy persuasivo. **

**-Aja… **

**-Si no vamos… dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes –Paro por un instante.**

**- Esta bien. Mientras estemos aquí, te aprovechare. –Y siguió con lo suyo.**

**-¿Ah si? –Lo empujo. Y se enderezo del lecho. –Y si te digo que vayas rentando otra habitación…**

**-¿Es broma? –Eriol hizo lo mismo que Tomoyo**

**-¿Tu que crees? –Se puso la bata del camisón. **

**-Que es hora de que empecemos a hacer las maletas…**

**Tomoyo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios para después entrar al cuarto de baño.**

**-Ya que iremos a su cumpleaños. –Le grito Eriol a su esposa. –Creo que seria una descortesía, no llevarle regalo. Yo iré a comprarlo.**

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Le grito de igual manera.**

**-No, no es necesario…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El anfitrión de cabellos castaños los fue a recibir a su sala.

Syaoran: hola Eriol, Tomoyo¿como han estado?, me da gusto verlos. Aunque… ¿no se supone que deberían estar en su luna de miel? (¬.¬ sip, se que no se parece al Syaoran que todos conocemos, pero entiéndanlo es su mejor amigo, y Tomoyo no le cae tan mal (¿Quién puede odiar a Tomoyito? O.O?)).

Eriol: Tu lo haz dicho Syaoran… bueno a nosotros también nos da gusto verte amigo, felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños, cada día estas más anciano¡¡¡. -Le palmeo la espalda n..- (¬.¬U , eso hasta rimo).

Tomoyo: ¬.¬ Eri, por dios¡¡¡, no seas tan malo, pobre Syaoran con amigos como tu para que quiere enemigos. –Lo abrazo. -Y Syaoran felicitaciones, espero que cumplas muchos años más n.n. Bien Eri entrégale su regalo, y que conste que lo eligió el solito eh¡¡ ¬.¬, ya que según el conoce "demasiado bien tus gustos".

En eso, Eriol le entrega a Syaoran, una bolsa de regalo con una botella dentro. Al verla se queda con cara de O.O? (WHAT) y comienza a explicarle el por que de su regalo.

Eriol: es que recordé que te gustaba mucho la lámpara maravillosa de Aladín y como no encontré una decidí traerte esto X-3. (¬.¬U sip, yo también lo pienso que explicacioncita, la verdad es que Eri le regalo eso a Syao por "venganza inconciente", ya que tuvo que acortar su luna de miel para ir a visitarlo. . ya verán ustedes en que para esta "venganza" más adelante).

Continuara…..

Bueno amigas (os), esperamos que les haya gustado, este es apenas el primer capi., del fic , ya verán que poco a poco se ira poniendo mejor, además alargargaremos más los capis.

Y por último, Arigato por haber leído y ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Genie in a bottle

by: Sango – Tsunade y Viridiana

**Disclaimer:** **CCS** no me pertenece, pertenece a las chicas de **CLAMP**, (aunque Syao y Eri, son solo MIOS n.-, Touya y Yue, no por razones obvias y Fujitaka aunque tiene lo suyo es muy mayor para mi n.n (Tal vez lo quiera mi mami n.n)).

**Disclaimer 2:** Para el titulo me base en la canción de **Christina Aguilera,** aunque en el fic no hay nada que se refiera a esta "Por ahora".

**Cap. 2: Una bella Genio**

**-Remenber-**

_Eriol: es que recordé que te gustaba mucho la lámpara maravillosa de Aladín y como no encontré una decidí traerte esto X-3. (¬.¬U sip, yo también lo pienso que explicacioncita, la verdad es que Eri le regalo eso a Syao por "venganza inconciente", ya que tuvo que acortar su luna de miel para ir a visitarlo. . ya verán ustedes en que para esta "venganza" más adelante). _

¿Una botella, para qué diablos quería una? Era abstemio. Desde sus 17 años nunca más le había interesado tomar una gota de alcohol. Todo gracias a ese accidente…

Se queda otro rato observando la botella, ensimismado y tratando de no pensar en ese dia.

Eriol: Syaoran¿te ocurre algo¿es que acaso no te gusto?- pregunta el malvado Eriol con cara de santurrón ¬.¬

Syaoran:- reaccionando después de la estupefacción- No como crees, la verdad, es que es que es muy bonita. Gracias Eriol, gracias Tomoyo- dice poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa colgate, y demostrando aptitudes de actor que ni el mismo sabía que tenía. (n.nU hay que ver lo que se hace por la a mistad)

Eriol: Ah¡¡¡¡, que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando, me alegra que te guste- dice saliéndole cuernitos- bueno amigo, nosotros nos vamos, lamento la corta visita (¬.¬ si claro¡¡¡), es que venimos un poco cansados del viaje, y aún no hemos terminado de llegar a la casa, -Le manda una mirada lasciva a su esposa. Que no paso desapercibida para ella y su amigo.

Syaoran: Eh… este –Trago saliva. ¿Qué nunca cambiaria?

Tomoyo: Eriol… compórtate querido –Ahora la mirada de ella, expresaba venganza. – Recuerdame… el cuarto de huéspedes ¿tiene ropa de cama?

Eriol: Intentaremos venir a visitarte mañana, -Cambio la conversación y trago saliva. -Sino ya nos veremos el jueves en el bufete- y así se fue, el malvado Eriol, a hacerle, quien sabe que cosas malas, a la pobre Tomoyito o.o

çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

En la noche. Nos encontramos en una habitación lujosa, un tanto sobria, con detalles en verde, muebles de madera de pino, perfectamente ordenada, y decorada con detalles orientales por doquier.

Sobre la monumental cama, vemos al puchunguito más aclamado de CCS, (ta ta, ta tan, redobles de tambores onegai n.n), sras y sres otaku, con ustedes el único e inigualable **SYAORAN**¡¡¡¡. (n.nU sip nos pasamos un poco, pero no somos ciegas ni negamos la realidad).

(Bueno, bueno volviendo al asunto).

Nos encontramos a Syaoran, recostado en su cama, observando con detenimiento la botella, intentando pensar de donde demonios saco Eriol la idea, de que a el le gustaba la lámpara de Aladín, cuando ni siquiera había visto la película.

Syaoran: vaya regalito el de Eriol, empiezo a creer que el casarse con Tomoyo lo término volviendo loco.

Acto seguido (¬.¬ vuelve el perro arrepentido), vuelve a observar la botella, (la cual era de un color amatista, con incrustaciones de piedras brillantes y con grabados japoneses y árabes), Algo tenia esa botella que no le podía sacar los ojos de encima.

Syaoran: debo admitir que no es tan fea, tal vez si la limpio un poco y le pongo agua la pueda usar para ponerla en mi mesa de noche - dice el castaño, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezando a frotar la botella. En instantes su mirada, repara en el tapón de la misma y comienza a liberarlo. --Tiene corcho…si creo que me será de ayuda.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, hizo que Syaoran de la sorpresa, se cayera de la cama.

-¿Qué diablos!

Comenzó a salir una especie de humo rosado, junto con pétalos de flor de cerezo revoloteando por todos lados. Al dispersarse estos, aparece sentada sobre la cama, una joven muy hermosa, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños claros tomados en una coleta alta, con una tiara de adorno, un par de orbes color verde esmeralda, decorando su rostro inmaculado y vestida con una especie de ropas árabes, en tonos color ciruela y rosa claro (para que se lo imaginen mejor, es muy parecido al de Jenni, en "mi bella genio", o si no imagínense algo parecido al de Jazmín de Aladín). En instantes la joven se percata del hombre tumbado en el suelo y le dice.

Joven: Buenas noches- dice percatándose del estado a su alrededor- usted debe ser mi nuevo amo. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura la genio y estoy aquí para cumplir sus deseos.

çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capi, no nos maten por favor actualizaremos pronto. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, que recibimos: ángel seiriu, karenhuitron y YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li. Son muy importantes para nosotras.

Arigatou por leer y onegai DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡.


	3. Chapter 3

Genie in a bottle

By: Viridiana y Sango-Tsunade

Disclaimer: CCS no nos pertenece, pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, (aunque Syao y Eri, son solo NUESTROS n.-, Touya y Yue, no por razones obvias y Fujitaka aunque tiene lo suyo es muy mayor para nosotras n.n (Tal vez lo quiera alguna de nuestras mamás n.n)).

Disclaimer 2: Para el titulo nos basamos en la canción de Christina Aguilera, aunque en el fic no hay nada que se refiera a esta "Por ahora".

Viri: Quiero decir una cosa… LA CULPA DE LA TARDANZA ES DE ELLA!! (Viri señala a la joven que esta a su derecha, y que intenta esconderse en vano)

Viri: Por más que trato que sea más "responsable" no lo logro... (Viri empieza a llorar) POBRE DE MI!! (Se acerco un joven de tez apiñonada)

Joven: Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Viri alza la vista y ve de quien se trata.

Viri: Gracias Eriol, no se que haría sin ti; aunque… ¬.¬ Tomoyito puede enojarse y mandarte a la recamara de invitados…

Eriol: Tienes razón, mejor me voy

SanT: admito ser culpable del crimen, no tengo defensa alguna n.nU, y lo lamento mucho pero mi musa anduvo mucho tiempo de vacaciones menos mal que ya regreso n.n

Aclaraciones:

_Lo que esta en cursivas son pensamientos._

: Es cambio de escena.

(Cualquier tontería): Entra paréntesis es cualquier comentario loco de cualquiera de las autoras. Viridiana: Habla por ti, yo estoy muy cuerda. n.nU

Respecto a los comentarios cuando diga Viri Viridiana, SanT Sango-Tsunade.

Cap. 3: El Comienzo

_-Remember-_

_Comenzó a salir una especie de humo rosado, junto con pétalos de flor de cerezo revoloteando por todos lados. Al dispersarse estos, aparece sentada sobre la cama, una joven muy hermosa, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños claros tomados en una coleta alta, con una tiara de adorno, un par de orbes color verde esmeralda, decorando su rostro inmaculado y vestida con una especie de ropas árabes, en tonos color ciruela y rosa claro (para que se lo imaginen mejor, es muy parecido al de Jenni, en "mi bella genio", o si no imagínense algo parecido al de Jazmín de Aladín). En instantes la joven se percata del hombre tumbado en el suelo y le dice._

_Joven: Buenas noches- dice percatándose del estado a su alrededor- usted debe ser mi nuevo amo. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura la genio y estoy aquí para cumplir sus deseos._

Syaoran¿Qué rayos dices?!!!!!! -Le dice un Syaoran MUY alterado a Sakura (SanT: a mi pobre Syao le va a dar una úlcera n.nU Viri: eso seria muy divertido, así enfermito Saku lo cuidaría) – Esto seguro es una broma del ese maldito de Eriol- Dice en un susurro para si.

Sakura¿Eriol? -Solo se queda observando con perplejidad a su amo, mientras este estaba como loco, buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, por toda su habitación.

Syaoran: Eriol SAL!!!, SAL DE DONDE ESTES METIDO!!! SAL DESGRACIADO!!!, ERIOL ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!!!, ME LA VAS A PAGAR CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. –Tenia una gran vena en la frente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiragizawa- Daidouji (Viri: Claro que una mansión, o que creían que esta parejita iba ser a diferente al anime… nopo)

Eriol: Vaya si que deben estar hablando MUY MAL de mi. n.Nu. –_Jiji y de seguro ese es Syaoran… Ne… se lo tenia merecido después de acortar mi luna de miel_.

Tomoyo¿Estas bien, querido? –Asomo su cabeza desde la puerta de la habitación.

Eriol: Emmm si. –_Lo mejor será no decirle nada… si se entera capaz de que manda a vivir a otro lado… A mi departamento de soltero. _–Ha de ser que me afecto el cambio de clima.

Tomoyo: Si tu lo dices. –Camino hasta la cómoda de su ropa; para sacar su camisón. –Aun no entiendo por que le regalaste esa cosa a Li.

Eriol: Yo se mi cuento. –Y su mirada cambio a una muy picara. –Ahora metete a la cama… me debes algunas noches…

La peli negra se sonrojo y apago las luces de la habitación. Algo dentro de si, le avisaba que esta seria una noche muy larga…

Volviendo a la Habitación de Syao

En ese instante Syaoran se pone a buscar a Eriol detrás de un librero y no se da cuenta de un florero encima de este. Y que gracias el movimiento se estaba tambaleando. Sakura que si se da cuenta intenta advertirle.

Sakura:- Amo, he… amo…

Syaoran: tu déjame en paz y no me llames así!!!!!!!!!!!, no ves que ya se acabo el jueguecito !!!!- (SanT: ¬.¬ que cascarrabias n.nU, pero aun así nos gusta . Viri: Eres una perver… ¬.¬, SanT: tu no tienes moral con que decirme eso ¬.¬).

Sakura: Pero amo!!!

De un momento a otro se escucha el vidrio de cristales rompiéndose. Explicoles, a nuestro querido Syao le cae el florero en la cabeza. Sakura corre rápidamente hacia su amo para prestarle ayuda.

Sakura:- amo!!, amo!!, amo!!, por favor respóndeme amo!!! Reacciona!!!!! –Ve una mancha de sangre en la camisa de dormir de su "amo" –Pero se lo dije… que amo tan testarudo…

Con un rápido hechizo lo alza del suelo y lo lleva hasta su cama. Syaoran se encuentra inconsciente.

Sakura: Oh, pobre de mi amo- dice en tono tristón. Saca un pañuelo de color rosa pálido (n.n) y empieza a curar la herida cuidadosamente.

Syaoran, recuperando poco a poco la conciencia, percibe una sensación muy cálida. Al reaccionar por completo, advierte la presencia de la chica cerca de él.

Sakura: Amo!!!, por fin despiertas me tenias preocupada…

Syaoran: Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- dice con voz un tanto débil y aun aturdido- ¿Qué me paso?

Sakura: Te cayó un florero en la cabeza, intente advertirte cuando estabas moviendo el librero, pero no quisiste escucharme ¬.¬ -Dijo con tono de reproche.

Syaoran: ah, ya veo; Por fin me vas a decir quien eres en realidad y quien te contrato? -Pregunta mirándola con el ceño fruncido. (SanT: n.n se ve tan lindo cuando hace eso .).

Sakura: Ya se lo dije amo, mi nombre es Sakura y estoy aquí para cumplir sus deseos.

Syaoran: Maldición!!!!! Hasta cuando vas a continuar con esta farsa- Dice alterado y levantándose bruscamente, cuando se resiente por el dolor del golpe.

Sakura: Por favor amo, recuéstate aun estas débil por el golpe- Dice agarrándolo gentilmente y ayudándole a recostarse de nuevo.

Syaoran ante su dulzura y gentileza se recuesta sin rechistar.

Sakura: Escucha antes de seguir, dime una cosa¿en que año estamos?, tal vez así entienda mejor tu escepticismo.

Syaoran: en el año 2007, y ¿Cómo es eso de que así vas a entender mejor?

Sakura: Ahora lo entiendo todo- Dice para sí y llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Empezó a hablar en voz alta- Cuando existía la central de genios, un sabio nos advirtió que, cuando más tiempo pasara, las personas se volverían más escépticas y seria muy difícil que nos despertaran –Al parecer hablaba con ella misma; por que ignoraba los signos de interrogación que estaban alrededor de Syaoran -Y aún más difícil que creyeran en nuestra existencia, y que si en tal caso en un futuro nos despertaran , seria por algo que nos ha encomendado el destino, una especie de misión que tenemos que cumplir. Aunque… -Puso una mano en su barbilla. -Nosotros no sepamos ni de que se trata esa supuesta misión. –Miro la cara confundida de Li.- ¿Me entendiste o voy de nuevo?

Syaoran: Pues si que eres buena inventando- dice ya más calmado.

Sakura: -.-U Entonces¿me entendiste?

Syaoran: Tal vez si te entiendo… pero aun no te creo.

Sakura: Aun no me crees!!! -Dice Sakura con gesto alborotado -Bueno no me queda de otra que demostrártelo, pide un deseo, el primero que se te ocurra.

Syaoran: Bueno vamos a seguirte el juego. Mmmm... Déjame pensar -Dice llevándose la mano a la barbilla y con gesto de Erudito (.) -Ya se repara el jarrón -Señala el objeto que lo golpeo y que estaba roto el suelo. Aun le dolía el golpe a aquel ejemplar de hombre. (Viri: Te digo que eres una pervertida Sango… Sango: . Viri¿Qué hice para merecer una hermanita asi?, SanT: jijijiji n.nU no tengo defensa en contra de esa acusación, aunque tu tampoco. Viri¿Que insinúas?)

Syaoran: _Ahora vamos a ver como sales de esta_ -Piensa dirigiéndole una mirada de astucia a su interlocutora.

Sakura: Bueno AMO, te haré romper esa mente tan cerrada que tienes -Dice con una mirada divertida, adornada con una gran sonrisa. Había captando el brillo de astucia de los ojos de su amo.

Syaoran se queda impactado con la hermosa sonrisa que le da la chica, además de reparar en la belleza de esta. _Hermosa _pensó y sin querer le devuelve la sonrisa.

Sakura: Bien amo presta mucha atención y fija bien tus ojos en esos restos del jarrón -Y al momento siguiente empieza a salir de ninguna parte un humo rosa y pétalos de cerezo. En un instante el jarrón estaba reparado.

Syaoran: Que!!!!!!, No puede ser!!!!! -Dice con un gesto de completo asombro y brincando hasta quedar pegado a una pared cercana - ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

Sakura: se llama Magia. Elemental mi querido amo jijiji n.n -Dice al estilo Sherlock- Ahora me crees?.

Syaoran: Pues no se que decir.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capi, no nos maten por favor actualizaremos pronto. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, Arigatou por leer y onegai DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Viri: Hablas hasta por los codos…

SanT: jijjiji n.nU sin comentario.

Viri: Ves? Siempre tengo la razón… aunk t duela admitirlo… Anden Dejen reviews, que eso nos hace muy felices.!!

SanT: ¬.¬ modestia aparte verdad ne-chan?

Viri: Acaso no quieres reviews ?... ¬.¬ Y si, (bueno no siempre) tengo la razón. Y mejor ya despídete, que esto se va a hacer mas largo si no nos despedimos. ADIOS!

SanT: Jane n.n


End file.
